


You Can Use Me, If You Want

by dark_rose1435



Category: Gøøns (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, Biting, Bleeding, Crying, Cuddles, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, No Safeword, No Sex, Regret, Rough Kissing, Safeword discussion, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_rose1435/pseuds/dark_rose1435
Summary: McNasty is angry, and Dooo comes into his room, offering to let McNasty use him to help relieve some of his anger. But what happens when McNasty's anger gets the best of him?
Relationships: Eric | TheDooo/McNasty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	You Can Use Me, If You Want

"God FUCKING dammit!" McNasty yelled, slamming his fist down on his desk. His phone was dinging every five seconds, signalling another angry text from his shitty manager. The guy was yelling at McNasty about his recent video, which had actually been taken down by YouTube, thanks to an offensive song Soup sang as a joke. 

He grabbed his phone, and angrily typed his response. He hit send, and his phone was silent for a few seconds, before it started dinging even faster than before, signalling his manager's angry response. 

He dropped his phone down on the desk, before leaning back in his chair, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He heard a quiet knock on his door. He picked up his phone and set it to silent, before crossing the room and opening the door. 

Dooo was standing in the doorway, looking concerned. 

"Are you okay?"

McNasty sighed. 

"No, it's fucking..." he gestured angrily at his phone. Dooo understood immediately who McNasty was referring to, having also been yelled at by their manager before. 

"Oh, jesus," Dooo said sympathetically. McNasty walked back over to his desk, and picked up his phone. He slammed his hand down on the desk, making Dooo jump. 

"47 new fucking messages," he said angrily. He shook his head, placing his phone back down on the desk. 

Dooo slowly walked over. McNasty glanced over at him and sighed. 

"Baby, I wouldn't get too close, I'm literally about to...fucking punch something," he grumbled, looking around. Dooo ignored him and stepped in front of him, looking up at his Dom. 

"Do you...need me?" the boy asked shyly. McNasty sighed, then held out his arms. Dooo obediently stepped into them, standing on his tippy toes and pressing his lips against his Dom's. The man gratefully kissed the boy back. McNasty placed his hands around the boy's waist, pulling him towards him. The man kissed him roughly, and Dooo parted his lips, letting the man use him to relieve some of his anger. McNasty bit the boy's bottom lip, and dragged it through his teeth, sucking on it. 

Dooo stayed still, feeling the man's mouth sucking greedily on his own. McNasty placed his hand on the back of the boy's head, threading his fingers in his sub's soft hair, feeling his baby melt against him. 

But he was still angry, and he wanted to mark the boy, to be able to show him off and have people know that Dooo belongs to him. He broke the kiss and immediately pressed his lips against the boy's neck, ravaging it with kisses and harsh bites, drawing whimpers from the boy's lips. He ignored them, sinking his teeth into the soft, pale skin on Dooo's throat. He walked Dooo up against the wall, still leaving harsh love bites up and down the boy's throat. Dooo made a noise of discomfort, but McNasty barely registered it; he was still focused on marking up every inch of his pretty baby's neck.

When Dooo's back hit the wall, he leaned his head back against it, giving McNasty even better access to his neck, which the man took advantage of, sinking his teeth harshly into the spots he couldn't reach before. He focused on a single spot on his sub's neck, digging his teeth into it. The boy whimpered louder, sounding like he was in tears. 

Suddenly, McNasty's computer chimed, then again, then again. His fucking manager had started sending him EMAILS now. McNasty's anger from before came back in a tidal wave, and he started seeing red. Without realizing it, he dug his teeth deeper and deeper into the spot on the boy's neck, dimly realizing he could taste blood. 

Dooo let out a real cry of pain, which snapped McNasty out of his red, anger-filled haze. The man immediately pulled his head back, and stared at Dooo in shocked concern. His poor baby had tears rolling down his cheeks, and he was wincing slightly, in pain. His throat was covered in dark purple hickeys, and a small stream of blood slowly trickled down his neck. McNasty's anger suddenly melted away as he stared in horror at what he had done to his boyfriend who was only trying to help him.

"Oh, fuck, baby, I didn't mean to-" McNasty cupped his sub's face gently in his hand, wiping away the boy's tears with his thumb. "Oh god, baby, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how hard I-...oh my god."

He immediately drew the boy into his arms, feeling grateful when the boy melted into his embrace. He laid his cheek on the top of the boy's head, rubbing his back soothingly. He held the boy in his arms for a few minutes, before gently pulling him back, inspecting his neck. His computer dinged again, but this time, McNasty didn't even notice.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Here, let me clean this up," he murmured softly. 

He tapped his sub's leg, and the boy jumped up, wrapping his legs around the man's waist. McNasty held him koala-style, and walked him to the bathroom. He gently set Dooo on the counter, and grabbed the First-Aid kit. He disinfected the boy's neck where he drew blood, and placed a small, circular band-aid over the bite. He threw the trash away, washed his hands, and put the kit away. 

He held out his arms, and the boy wrapped his legs around his waist again. McNasty carried him to the living room, and placed him on the couch, before sitting down and pulling the boy into his lap. His sub immediately snuggled against him, burying his face in the older man's hoodie. 

"Baby I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Are you alright?" McNasty breathed, wrapping his arms around Dooo. The boy nodded, snuggling his face into his Dom, comforted by the familiar smell of the man's expensive cologne, eyes closing. McNasty rubbed the boy's back, before tapping his shoulder to make sure he was listening.

"I'm not blaming you in the slightest; that was completely my fault. I just wanna remind you of something." McNasty leaned his head down, resting his cheek on the boy's head. "If I EVER hurt you, or make you feel uncomfortable, anything like that, just remember that we have a safeword, and you can use it any time you need to. Alright?" 

Dooo nodded. "I thought about it, but you were so mad, and I just...I-I didn't know if you would actually stop..." he admitted quietly. "And I-...I figured that once you weren't angry anymore, you were gonna hate yourself for not stopping at the safeword, so I just...didn't say it." 

McNasty felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, and he used his hand to pull Dooo's face out of his hoodie, and made him look at him in the eyes. 

"Baby, listen to me. I will always, ALWAYS stop if you safeword. No matter what we're doing, no matter how mad I am, no matter if we're...if we're, god I don't even know, if we're fucking and I'm TWO SECONDS AWAY from an orgasm, I will ALWAYS stop. That's what the safeword's for," he assured his sub. "Okay?"

Dooo nodded. 

"And going along with that, if I ever accidentally hurt you, like I did today, if you need anything; medicine, ice, bandages, kisses." He kissed his sub's nose, making the boy giggle. McNasty smiled. "If you need anything at all, don't be afraid to tell me, alright? If I hurt you, I want to be able to make you feel better, but I can't do that if you don't tell me what you need. Alright baby?" 

Dooo nodded again.

McNasty tapped the boy's lips with his finger, indicating that he wanted verbal confirmation. 

"Okay," the boy answered. 

"Okay what?" McNasty raised an eyebrow, trying not to smile. 

Dooo couldn't help but grin. 

"Okay, I'll use the safeword if I need to, and I'll tell you if I need anything." 

McNasty smiled, and kissed the boy on the forehead. 

"Good boy." His eyes fell on the boy's neck, and his smile faded. "Do you want me to put something on those?" 

The boy immediately started to refuse, before stopping. This was exactly what the man had just been talking about. He nodded. 

McNasty smiled, pleased. 

He kissed the tip of Dooo's nose again, knowing the boy liked being kissed there, before getting himself up off the couch. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a mug, and filled it with milk, knowing how much his subby baby loved milk and honey as part of his aftercare. He put the mug in the microwave for 30 seconds, then headed to the bathroom and grabbed some Aloe Vera gel. He headed back into the kitchen, and grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer. The microwave timer dinged, and he took the mug of milk out, setting it on the counter. He washed his hands, then dipped a finger into the milk, testing the temperature. Perfect. He rinsed his finger off and grabbed a jar of honey, before stirring a generous amount of honey into the milk. He grabbed the mug, Aloe Vera gel, and ice pack, before making his way back over to Dooo. He handed the mug to Dooo, who looked confused. He glanced in the mug, and his face immediately lit up, making McNasty's heart swell. McNasty tapped the mug. 

"You can drink it now; it's not as hot as I usually make it," McNasty said, sitting down beside Dooo. The boy took a sip, before happily licking his lips, and taking a deeper drink. McNasty watched him with a soft smile on his face. When the boy took the mug away from his mouth, he had a slight milk mustache, which he licked off. Once he noticed McNasty watching him, he giggled. McNasty grinned, and ruffled the boy's hair. 

"You're so cute," he cooed. 

He grabbed the Aloe Vera gel. 

"Okay, baby, tilt your head back for me," he instructed. His sub obediently set the half-full mug on the coffee table, before leaning back on the couch, tilting his head back. 

"Good boy," McNasty murmured, squeezing some gel out onto his fingers. He popped the cap closed with his wrist, setting the tube down in his lap. He reached out and gently massaged the gel into the dark bruises on his sub's neck, making the boy sigh in relief. McNasty smiled. 

"Does that feel good?" he murmured. 

"Mm-hmm." 

A few minutes later, all the bruises had been slathered in Aloe Vera gel, and McNasty was fanning the boy's neck with his hands, trying to get the gel to dry. McNasty noticed the boy's eyes were closed, and he had a slight smile on his face. 

He chuckled. 

"You feeling better?" 

Dooo grinned, eyes still closed. "My neck is wet, so you're fanning it with cool air, and it feels good on my bruises." McNasty felt a smidge of guilt when Dooo said "bruises", remembering that he was the one who put them there. He blinked, trying to clear his head. 

"Well if the cool air feels good, then you're gonna love this," he grinned, reaching for the soft, fabric ice pack and gently laying it on the boy's neck. His sub sighed softly, hands reaching up to hold the ice pack in place. McNasty gently pulled the boy into his lap, and reached over to grab the mug of milk and honey. He held it in front of his sub. 

"Here, I'll trade you," he grinned. "You drink, and I'll make sure the ice pack doesn't fall." 

"Okay," Dooo replied, removing his hands from the ice pack. McNasty placed his hand on the ice pack on the boy's neck, and his baby reached out for the mug and happily took a drink, making McNasty smile. They sat like that for a few minutes, Dooo finishing his drink, and McNasty holding the ice pack up to his neck. Dooo eventually drank the last of the milk, setting the cup down on the side table next to the couch. He then leaned back into McNasty, relaxing against his Dom. McNasty shifted so he had one hand on the boy's ice pack, and he used his other arm to wrap around the boy's stomach, holding him soothingly. 

"Thank you for trying to help me calm down, angel," the man murmured, rubbing circles into the the boy's side. Dooo yawned; milk and honey always made him sleepy. 

"You're welcome, babe," the boy murmured sleepily. McNasty chuckled softly, pressing a soft kiss into the boy's head. 

"Before you fall asleep, do you still want the ice pack?" McNasty asked. 

"Mmm...no ice pack...I wan' cuddle," the boy slurred sleepily, already turning on his side to snuggle into the man. McNasty smiled. 

"Alright, stand up for two seconds." 

Dooo reluctantly stood up. McNasty set the mug down on the side table, kicked off his shoes, and stretched out on the couch, before patting his chest. Dooo immediately laid down with him, snuggling his face into McNasty's neck. The man wrapped his arms around him, smiling when he felt his baby's soft breath on his neck. 

"I love you," he whispered. Dooo didn't answer, but pressed a soft, sleepy kiss on the man's neck, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
